Stephan Carpathia
Stephan Carpathia was born year 2 in Romania (Transylvania). He is the second son of Anna Carpathia and the son of Dimitri Draco the elder brother of Dracula(Vladimir Draco). He grew up with a adoptive mother and father (Katharina and Lord Mikeal Kraven). ''History Early Life Stephan was born February 2 year 2. Stephan is the oldest known son of Dimitri Draco and the second son of Anna Carpathia. When Stephan was born became Dimitri and Anna a usual vampire couple. Two months after Stephan was born Anna left and Dimitri was alone with his son, Dimitri didn't know much how to take care of a baby so he left him with on of the vampire lords Mikeal Kraven and ordered him to take care of him until he was ready to take care of him self. When Stephan was 5 years old he thought that Mikeal was his real father but the more he grew up he saw more and more differences between him and Mikeal. Stephan became more distance from his family. his brothers liked to kill for fun but he didn't, they fed on innocent people who had families. Stephan fed on people but only those who where worthy to die only the bad people like Vampire Hunters, Thieves and others, it was not always he could find his prays so he went hunting for animals to make his hunger for blood go away. Stephan was the only kid of Mikeal who want to school like a normal human he became fast friend with Marcus Van Helsing (Ancestor to Van Helsing family) and they stayed friends for a long time. One month before Stephan was planing to run away from home he told his best friend his secret that he was a vampire, but Marcus didn't take it so well and started to accuse him for killing every one in the village. Stephan tried to calm him down and tell him that it wasn't him but his brothers but Marcus didn't believe him and ran away and told the vampire hunters that Stephan and his family were vampires and Stephan became one of the most wanted vampires on the list along with the Draco brothers (Vladimir and Dimitri) Bat and Anna Carpathia. The Beginning When Stephan was 24 years old he ran away from home in Transylvania but Lord Mikeal (Adoptive Father) didn't want him to. So he started to hunt him down with his army. Stephan bought a boat and sailed to Spain, there a group of soldiers with a special armor made out of a special gold, waited for him and to capture him. At this age Stephan didn't have control of his blood thirst so he raged out and killed every solider there except for one that he saved by turning him to a vampire the name of the soldier was James Juan Raoul de Madrida,later to become one of his best friends. At first James was mad that Stephan turned him to a monster but James forgives Stephan quickly and they became friends fast and James promised Stephan that he will help him kill his father lord Mikeal. Together they travel to to many countries tracking down the vampire lord. They got an anonymous tip that the vampire lord would have a meeting in Bulgaria but when they got there it wasn't Lord Mikeal standing waiting for them but a pack of were wolfs among them was the hybrid werewolf/beast Jack. Stephan and James fought there way through and got away safely and ran to there boat and sailed away to Bosnia,Albania and Greece where they stayed for a while, later on Stephan gets a weird feeling that he is being followed by someone. The showed himself and he said his name was Yari Jandoson his half-brother from his mother side. Bat told Stephan that he has been watching him since he was born and he will help when the time is right, and he told him that Lord Mikeal was going to have a big meeting with the other vampire lords in Transylvania. Stephan and James sailed at last to Transylvania to end this hunt once and for all, They sneaked into the castle and took out all the guards that were guarding the castle and room that the meeting was held. when Stephan burst into the room and ran to attack his adoptive father lord Mikeal, but lord Mikeal just avoided his attack and threw him away. Mikeal send his guard on Stephan and James, James took half of them and Stephan the other half. They took them down almost with out a fight,lord Mikeal had no choice but to send his sons to kill them. Stephan became worried because he had trained with them before and they were much stronger then him, he knew that they wouldn't make it but after a long battle Stephan and James won and Mikeal tried to talk them into spare his life, right before James was about to kill him, Stephan stop him and said that they were not going to kill him. Stephan blindfolded Mikeal and took him to a secret place and then he took of the blindfold and Mikeal saw that they were in a cave, Stephan said that he couldn't kill him Mikeal started to thank him saying that he would do anything for him. Stephan said again i couldn't kill you but he can the werewolf/beast from Bulgaria Jack. The last thing Mikeal saw was a beast running at him. Jack was grateful that he got to kill lord Mikeal, Jack asked Stephan if he could ever repay him somehow, Stephan said that he could use a guide threw his journey around the world and find a nice new place to settle down for a very long time. Jack agreed and helped him and James to find a place to England. The time in England. Stephan's time England was great, James started a new life in England somewhere, and Stephan met the most beautiful girl he had ever seen her name was Sarah Vaughn it was love at first site. Some years after that they got married January 3 year 28, they lived a very happy life together, and both with a big secret, a normal night in England Stephan and Sarah were walking and sudenley they were attacked by vampire soldiers and protected Sarah. after the fight Stephan was injured he had got a tree pole in to his chest that had punkterd his lung, Sarah had only one choice and to reveal her secret and she pulled out the pole from his chest and put her hands over the wound and a glow came out of her hands. When she had held Stephan he they both asked the same thing what are you,Stephan "I'm a vampire" and Sarah told him that she was a Angel they realized that they had broken the balance of good and evil. At first they were both choked but they realized that it doesn't matter what species your the only thing that matter is that you love each other. when Stephan looked at the armor of the solider it was his adoptive fathers soldiers who is in control now and sudenley he realized it was lord Mikeal oldest son Kail Kraven III . Stephan told Sarah that he had some unfinished business. Lord Kail Kraven III Stephan started to find is good friend James and found him and told him had happend to him. James said that it had also happend to him so they both salied to Bulgaria togtheer agian to find there friend Jack put he wasn't there but they found another man Yari Stephan asked of he if he could join him to end the Kraven family Yari refused han disappeared into thin air with just one word Albania. Stephan and James sailed to Albania and there they found Jack trying to figth of the vampire soliders Stepah nand James jumped in and helped Jack and they told him what had happend and Jack agreed to join them and stop Kail. When they arrived to Transelvenia they met Yari there and he told them "I'm not here to help you i'm here for my own reason". The four burst into the castle and killed any vampire who stod in there way when they came to the big room there the lord usual sat there they found him Kail just smiled at them and send his guards at hen but they just killed them in seconds (They all had gotten stronger since last) Kail send one of is brothers but Yari just stoped him and tore of his head and threw it to Kail. He send two more of his brothers but they where olde and stronger but Yari just smiled and in just one look they just vanished into thin air the only thinks that where left of them were the scorch mark on the floor. Kail became furies and ran towards James, Jack, Yari and Stephan. Yari nicked at Stephan and they both were ready to attack Yari behind him and Stephan was infront of him they both ran towards him and lifted there arms and when they were near Kail they took there strenght and tor of Kail's head adn it was over ther other brothers beged for mercie and ran away in that moment Stephan and Yari shared a very weird brother moment. Every one split up and went back home and try to live in peace. New source of Evil It has gone almost over 1000 years since Stephan and Yari killed Kail Kraven. Stephan and Sarah still live in England and they have got four kids together the oldest Rebecca Carpathia, then Jane Carpathia and the youngest David and Daniel ,Twins. Powers and Abilities Equipment Trivia''